1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket-type terminal for use in effecting a relatively high-amperage power connection with a male pin of any desired length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power port terminal for interconnecting a backplane with a male pin plug may be formed in any one of a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,707 (Hillbish) illustrates a power terminal that includes a base to which a mating component having a socket may be attached. In this terminal the base and a portion of the mating component are formed as screw machined parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,357 (Foley) shows a power connector in which a socket defined from a crown band of spring contact beams is inserted into a block of conductive material. In both of these arrangements the contact beams of the terminal extend around the entire 360.degree. periphery of the male pin. However, since one end of the terminal is closed, the socket may accept a pin having only a predetermined limited axial dimension.
The power terminal shown at page 334, 335 of the DuPont Electronics Interconnect and Packaging Catalogue, August 1988, is also a machined part having a socket that may accept a pin having only a predetermined limited axial dimension. This part also includes a snap-ring latch arrangement which is received about the socket of the terminal and which cooperates with a housing to retain the terminal.
The terminal shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,400 (Evans), assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is formed from a stamped blank of conductive material. Again, however, it appears that the socket portion of the terminal is blocked at an axially rearward point by a wire crimp barrel and an insulation crimp barrel, effectively limiting the axial dimension of a pin receivable in the socket.
The power terminal forming a part of the DuPont HPC Connector System, as shown at page 6 of Bulletin 712, January 1987, is fabricated from a stamped blank of conductive material. Although in this terminal the length of the pin receivable by the socket is not limited, the socket region does not fully surround the pin when the same is received therein.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a socket formed from a stamped conductive material that both surrounds a male pin over substantially 360.degree. of its periphery, and yet does not limit the axial length of pin receivable therein.